This is War
by chikarita57
Summary: I sacrificed myself for one, I raised both, I watched one die. This was my breaking point. Shanks cannot stop me from calling the order, neither can the World Government. My name is Kari D. Monkey and I am the current Shadow Pirate Queen of the Sea, I lurked in the shadows but now I refuse to sit still. My crew and I have decided a factor that will change history. THIS. IS. WAR!
1. Prologue- Ace's Birth

Prologue- The Birth of Ace

"Garp please take care of all three of them." I watched my mother cry over my new baby brother. She looked at him sadly her bright eyes now dulling by the second.

"I can't promise anything Rouge." A man I've never seen before answered as he sat at my mother's bedside. "But I will try, what will be his name?"

"HEY YOU BRATS YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN THERE!" a solider tried to stop me and my albino brother from getting into the room but was rewarded with a well-placed kick.

"BLEH~~" I mocked sticking out my tongue before jumping onto the bed and crawled up towards my mother.

"Shi?" I asked my twin as he went back to the solider for one last kick before joining me on the bed.

"What?! He was open!" he said before looking at our mother.

"Mama!" I said just to say it, and then I looked at my new baby brother.

"Can we name him 'Freckles'?" my brother said his pale complexion brought out his crimson gaze, which was kind of scary. Our little brother cooed at the sight and I gushed at how cute he was.

"No Shiro, we are naming him what Roger wanted to name him." Her tanned skin had taken on a sick tint that made me want to cry. But for my mom, I stayed strong. "We are naming him Gold D. Ace"

I noticed her eyes nodding off and let a small tear slip.

"We will protect him no?" I told her. I gained a sad smile and a tear.

"Yes please protect your little brother till he can protect himself" She said crying. She bent down and hugged our brother close. "Live strong my child" she said as she kissed his forehead.

She gave my little brother to the man sitting beside us.

"Thank you Garp" she said before pulling my twin and me into her chest.

"Now you two have to listen to me closely." I somehow knew what she was going to say next. "I need to go somewhere and I know you will never see me again." She took a deep breath before looking into my twin's eyes.

"Shiro I know you're really insecure about having red eyes and white hair. I know everyone calls you names and everything but please don't worry. You are perfect the way you are." Tears fell out of both his and her eyes. "You're my speedy little boy. Never lose this speed you have; it will benefit you so much went you grow up. Have fun and never look back my boy. Let your life be like the wind and let things fly and never regret." She held him close before reluctantly letting him go. She then turned to me.

"Kari…" tears fell freely down her cheeks as If it was a tap. "My oh so observant and brave little girl." She held back a sob, as my dams broke and tears freed themselves.

"I'll protect them mommy I will!" I said crying as I buried my head in the crook of her neck. "You don't have to worry, you can go see daddy."

"Oh my child, even at such a young age of 4 you know what is happening around you." She hugged me tight before kissing my head. "Then you should also know that Roger is not your father." I nodded my head already knowing that.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Shiro yelled desperately. He quieted when I placed a hand on his mouth.

"Your father is named Monkey D. Dragon and this.." she pointed to the man now holding my sleeping baby brother. "Is your grandfather; the father of your real father. He will most likely be taking care of you guys."

I nodded my head once again understanding her thoroughly.

"Oh you're so grown up for your age! Why is that so?" she cried her hands left me as she cried into her hands. "I just wanted you to live as a child not an adult. I tried to protect you from some things! Why do I have to go? My only regret is that I can't see to it that you kids grow up strong."

"Momma we will be fine" I answered her. "You don't have to worry." She smiled softly as she knew I was trying to be strong for everyone.

"Kari. My first born. Just don't do anything stupid. I know you more than you think. You are a lot like Roger; must have been from the time you have spent with him." she took a shakily breath as her voice came out in a croak. "You will make things extravagant and make a bang while doing it. You will grow to be confident and feel the need to break the rules. But please just don't make it so your siblings are hurt. And don't get caught"

Her voice was started to die out and her eyes became sleepy.

"My children please live on for me. And please become people that the word needs." Her eyes closed and the last words she ever spoke where muttered.

"Garp. Take care of my children. And Kari, Shiro, Ace…" She took her last breath.

"I love you my precious children."

And she was gone.

"MOMMY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE DON'T GO!" Shiro yelled as he shook her lightly. There was no answer.

"MOMMA"

"MOMMY!"

"PLEASE ANSWER"

"ANSWER!"

"TALK TO ME MOMMY."

"MOMMA"

"Mommy" he shook her again before he buried his head in her chest.

"…momma…" he whined, his voice raspy and weak.

'Shi, she's gone' I thought to him.

"NOOOOOOOO~ MOMMA" he yelled once again ignoring my words.

'Shi.' Touched his shoulder and immediately it was smacked off. Giving a small sign I slid off the bed and walked towards my new grandfather.

"You know kid you can weep with your brother." He said; his black eyes studied me silently.

I shook my head; my tears already drying out.

'I have to be strong. I'm the oldest' I thought as I climbed onto his lap before speaking.

"Can I hold him?" I asked looking at my baby brother.

"Why not?" he said as he handed me my large baby brother. I could see his hands immediately going to my eyes to whip some tears that were still there.

"Ace!" I cooed. He cooed back as if he was awake the whole time. "Hello little brother" I smiled. He giggled and reached out to touch my face.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! STOP JOKING!" my brother cried out from the bed.

"Kid." My grandfather said as he moved his arm to put his arm on his shoulder.

"No!" I cried out but it was too late.

Shiro had smacked his hand away and anger rolled of him directed at Garp himself.

"Take Ace!" I said still on his lap pushing my baby brother in his arms. I jumped back onto the bed and positioned myself in-between Garp and Shiro.

"Shiro!" I said blocking his angry view. "Calm down!" I said.

Not hearing me and giving into his anger he swiped at me catching my left arm with his nails scratching me.

"OWW! SHIRO STOP YOUR HURTING ME!" I cried as I tackled my brother off the bed.

"KARI!" my grandfather yelled. Guards ran into the room after hearing the commotion and stopped and stared as Shiro scratched and kicked at me trying to get to Garp.

"It's not his fault Shiro!" I said getting another scratch to the face. "MOMMY DIEING IS HIS NOT HIS FAULT! CONTROL YOURSELF!" I growled at him. Tears from the emotional pain that was coming from Shiro and I's connection plagued my cheeks, some of it mixed in with blood.

"SHIRO! MOMMA WOULD NOT WANT TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!" I yelled trying to pin his arms above his face.

"WAKE UP!" I punched him in the face with my dominate hand making his head snap to the side. His wild crimson eyes slowly tamed as he thought about what I said. I stayed on him holding down his arms to reassure that he wouldn't try anything else.

"Oww you broke my tooth!" he whined soon after some calming down.

"What do you expect you idiot! It was my left hand!" I said, not bothering to use our connection. "And your face is hard" I pouted. I heard some shuffling and before I knew it both me and Shiro was picked up by our shirts.

"Come on you two I'll bring you guys home so that you can pack your stuff." Garp held us both in one hand and Ace in the other. Pouting, we let ourselves be carried to our house, and away from our mother.


	2. Chapter 1- Appearence

Chapter 1- Appearance

_"Kari-nee-chan!" My brothers screamed as they crashed into my arms._

_" Ace, Luffy! It has been a while!" I said as I touched them; conforming for certain that they were really the little ones I had left when I had went into town._

_"COME HAVE AN ADVENTURE WITH US!" They said once again in union. Their friend Sabo, stood just far enough so that I could have some time with my brothers. Smiling I heard him shuffle towards us as I motioned him closer with my finger. My hand came to rest on his head allowing him to feel included as well._

_"I'm sorry guys but our grandfather has asked that I go see him once I got back from the doctor's" I said planting a kiss on their heads._

"_but KARI~ your leaving in 6 days!" Luffy whined, I placed my only hand on his head. _

_"I know Luffy but it is important. I'll play tomorrow" I smiled. I could feel Ace's gaze lock onto me in sadness._

_"Kari, but you can't defend yourself like we can! The old man will kill you!" Ace said. His gaze left my bandaged eyes to rest on my non-existent left arm._

_"Ace I'll be fine!' I said with a large smile. "I'm not that weak! You don't have to protect me"  
_

I stood there and watched Ace protect Luffy; causing him to pay the ultimate price, his life.

"Ace." I whispered as I stood as frozen as a statue. "If only I could have gotten here earlier!" I said to myself. My head fell into my hands as a sob racked my body.

I was frozen in misery and disbelief that I did not, in turn, notice the death of Whitebeard or of Luffy's escape.

I was too overwhelmed in memories that no existing event had any importance to me; just the past.

_"Kari! Shiro! You guys better become great musicians! I'm going to make you guys part of my pirate crew!" I heard Ace yell from the railing of our boat. My twin albino brother held my hand before yelling back._

_"Hell no Ace! Make new friends and become a great pirate!" I could hear him laugh "And please protect Luffy for us!" _

_"HEY I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!"_

_I giggled before turning my head towards the harbor and their voices and waved Goodbye._

All of a sudden words sprung from a young Maurine's mouth which snapped me out of my daze of depression and memories.

"CAN'T WE ALL JUST STOP" he screamed. "ALL THIS FIGHTING! DOES IT HAVE TO GO ON?" He question. I took a good look around me at this point to see that Luffy had escaped, most likely with Jimbe.

"Good." I breathed. I then took this time to take control of my raging emotions and push them aside; into the cells of my mind.

Once I did so, I noticed a familiar ship sailing towards us and nodded to it in understanding.

"WE'RE ALREADY DONE WHAT WE CAME HERE TO DO! YET NOW WE ARE CHASING PIRATES WHO DON'T EVEN WANT TO FIGHT; PROLONGING A BATTLE THAT DOESN'T NEED TO GO ON..." The kid cried, I stood my ground and walked from the shadow I had been hiding in. I glanced yet again towards the ship that was making its way into harbor.

"ABANDONING SOLDERS WHO COULD BE SAVED IF WE TOOK THE TIME TO TREAT THEIR WOUNDS...AND SACRIFICING STILL MORE SOLDIERS WITH EACH PASSING MONENT!"

My moon-bright yellow eyes caught hold of black as the captain, one of my greatest friends, slipped from his ship.

"DON'T YOU THINK THIS MEANINGLESS BATTLE, MAKES ALL THE SOLDIERS WHO LOST THIER LIVES..." The man patted my shoulder recognizing me right away despite the large hooded kimono which hid my identity. Or maybe it's cause of it.

"LOOK LIKE COMPLETE IDIOTS!" The kid finished his speech and immediately one of the most cold-hearted bastards out there, raised his sword for the kill.

Narrowing my eyes I took a step forward in presenting my cloaked self behind Shanks as he proceeded to save the boy.

"I'm here to end this war" he said, this caused the spectators erupt into whispers.

Noticing the hat in which Shanks had given Luffy laying on the ground. I picked it up and slapped it on his head. He looked back at me with a small smirk before he took it off and slapped it back on mine.

"Oww" I chuckled, I looked at him from under my hood. "You don't want to see him?" I asked quietly so no one but us would hear.

"K, you should know why!" He said. I smiled and took off the hat; placing it inside my kimono.

Shanks then started to say his own speech. I half listened to him; concentrating more on the marine ranks that were before me.

Garp, or my grandfather, was my main focus; only beaten by Blackbeard as he spoke a sentence that nearly got him killed.

"Nah it's okay, I think we'll pass." His grin never left his face as his gaze drifted from us to the bodies of my brother and his captain.

"You guys can go, but the corpses stay here"

***snap***

"K! DON'T" Shanks yelled as I disappeared from my spot behind him. Shank's warning only came too late for I had already acted in the way I liked best; Dramatised.

I stood, back straight and confident, in front of the one who I have truly started to hate.

"What did you just say?" I asked him. I ignored Shank's yells once again and glared at the man in front of me. Blackbeard looked at me in surprise before making the second worst mistake of his life.

"BLACKBEARD! DON'T PROVOKE HER!" Shanks yelled about to rush forward but the damage was done.

"What?! Are you deaf? I said the bodies of Whitebeard and Portgas D. Ace stays here!"

For a second it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then my rage came to surface, in a dark shadow of anger.

"Do you realize what you just said" I whispered. Sweat poured down my face as I fought to keep my anger in control. "Do You Realize That You Are Demanding That We Leave The Bodies Of Two Great Men Here?" My voice started to rise in volume, as my control slipped. The wind picked up and whipped up around the man-made island.

"K..." Shanks growled in warning. My gaze turned to him for split second before I turned back to Blackbeard.

"Ah Fuck it" I thought letting my full anger be presented.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME. THAT I SHOULD ABANDON THE BODY OF MY LITTLE BROTHER SO THAT YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT TO IT!" At this point I was screaming at him in voice that made him visibly shudder. My hands were sweating, and really wanted to hit something.

All of a sudden I proceeded to laugh. Not just a small chuckle but in total hysterics.

"Kari." Shanks yelled telling me that I was going too far. More daring then usual I turned my head towards him and glared.

"Ah! Put a cork in it Shanks." A shudder of amazement in the crowd as my statement provoked a deathly silence. he rolled his eyes, knowing full well he could not stop me now.

"WELL HERE'S NEWS TO YOU THEACH." I took a deep breath before I truly killed him. "NEVER IN INFINITY WILL I ALLOW YOUR OR ANY MARINE'S DIRTY HANDS ON THE CORPS OF MY LITTLE BROTHER OR HIS CAPTAIN!"

My audience was stunned at my speech and the silence was not broken till one brave soul spoke

"Kari...?" My grandfather looked at me in disbelief. He moved to stand meters away from me.

My hands moved to my sides slowly letting the kimono slip from my shoulders. My waist length black hair and gold eyes were public view. I heard a few gasps which came from the older marines, as they recognized me from the dreadfull times i spent at this place.

"What?! Ace has a sister?!"Blackbeard looked at me such surprise that he took a step back.

"Kari! Out of all my grandchildren I though you would never defy me." Garp said looking at me sadly.

This statement caused me to laugh.

"Me?! Not defy?!" I laughed again. "IF ANYONE HAS THE RIGHT TO DEFY ITS ME" I said my voice once again at its peak.

"Kari we had no choice, you were the one to even suggest it" He replied looking at me in shame and guilt, clearly trying to find an excuse. I felt no remorse in complaining, and making him feel even more guilty.

"OH OF COURSE YOU HAD NO CHOICE!" I barked sarcastically, I could feel Shank's presence behind me, therefore didn't need to look who it was as they placed their hand on my shoulder.

"So you had no choice in taking an innocent child, blinding her then chopping her arm off bit by bit till there was nothing left of that arm. All because the government needed some sort of payment for letting Rogers's child live. So what the hell! Let's take the kid's elder sister, who was what four at the time, and butcher her so that Ace will know all this is his own blood's fault." I started going off in a rant. "I mean fuu~ck you guys sat around all day trying to figure out what to do with Ace. Then all of a sudden one of you farted and was like 'OH MY GOD LETS MAKE SURE THE ELDER SISTER CAN NEVER USE HER EYES OR LEFT ARM AGAIN' Then you all burped 'YES'."

I breathed out a heavy sigh before leaning my head back. "I MEAN FUUU~CK! Y OU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTIC ASSHOLES"

They were all speechless and the silence continued, until…

The hand left my shoulder,

A snicker was heard,

And Shanks fell on the ground laughing his head off.

"OH MY GOD KARI! HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" He laughed clutching his stomach. "THAT WAS PRICELESS!"

"I'm so glad my anger amuses you." I said rolling my eyes. I could hear the rest of Shanks' crew laughing as well.

"Kari! You never cease to amaze me!" Yasopp laughed as he swung his gun around in his hand.

"What?! I'm being truthful?!" I said with a shrug.

Shanks slowly made his way standing still laughing before speaking.

"I'm sure Ace, Whitebeard, and Roger would have died laughing if they heard that!" he blew. I snapped my fingers before facing the marines once more.

"YOUR ALL WHINEY BITCHES WITH NOTHING TO AMUSE YOURSELVES WITH." I blew once more before walking away from the group and towards the corps of my brother.

"WHY YOU INSOLENT BITCH!" the man who killed Ace slowly rose from where Shanks had deflected his attack from the brave kid. He disappeared from his spot and appeared behind me with his flaming fist raised.

A shoot rang and the man stopped his attack as a bullet was logged itself in his fist.

"Don't you dare make another movement Sakazuki" Yasopp said smoke rising from his gun.

"Thanks Yasopp" I smiled as I turned Ace's body over onto his back.

"Kari!" My grandfather growled and stepped forward. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT" I smiled at the pale face of my brother before closing his distant eyes, and bowing my head in respect for a few seconds.

Getting up I walked fearlessly around Sakazuki and towards my grandfather.

"No I won't and you can't make me Garp." I said mockingly. I stood in front of him with my hands in the back pockets of my skin tight leather pants.

"Kari.." He growled again, his fists clenched ready to strike at any moment. "I am your grandfather you will not disrespect me in this way!"

"WAIT! I THOUGHT SHE WAS ACE'S SISTER!" Shanks and I froze for the exact same reason as we heard those words come spilling out of this fat guy's mouth. "SO SHE IS NOT BLOOD RELATED TO PORTGAS D. ACE?!"

My anger was almost released once again but fleet admiral Sogoku saved him. Or by what he thought was saved.

"No, she is his half sibling." He said. I stood to my full height and stared at him getting ready to yell again.

"Half? Full? Not? WHAT THE FUCK'S THE DIFFERENCE! HE'S MY BROTHER EITHER WAY!" I cried out I turned around and passed my hands through my hair. I couldn't help but enjoy the attention as it was centered all on me. 'I guess mom was right when she said i was like Papa.' I thought amused.

"I don't get it? How the hell can you be related to both Garp and Ace?" The man with a pink boa around his head stared at me from the battle field.

"For your information Fluffy you're kind of stupid if you can't figure this one out!" I rolled my eyes taking slight pleasure in the fact that he stiffened at the name I gave him.

"My mother is Portgas D. Rouge, while my father is the revolutionist's leader; Monkey D. Dragon." I said looking straight at my grandfather.

"WHAT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Blackbeard yelled.

"Dude have you ever had the birds and the bees talk? Or of one night stands?"

Once again Shanks went into a fit of laughter as I finished speaking.

"Shanks I thought I told you to put a cork in it!" I growled; he sobered soon after.

"Sorry! I was just thinking of the first time that Whitebeard met you!" he grinned. "I still can't get the sight of Whitebeard's face when he kicked the fucking barrel and a toddler came out" he collapsed once again before another voice pick up where he left off.

"YOU MEAN SHE'S THE FUCKING BRAT THAT MADE THE WHOLE FIGHT BETWEEN ROGER AND DAD STOP!" For a few seconds I did not realize who the man was but suddenly it came to me.

"AHHH PHOENIX?!" I yelled pointing at him.

"HOLY SHIT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BECOME THAT GOOD LOOKING!" he yelled his eyes traveling to my exposed bandaged chest area. I frowned when I realized where he was looking. I narrowed my eyes before I sent him flying.

"Chee, Guys never change." I growled crossing my arms.

"You know I always wondered where Luffy and Ace's Strenght comes from" Shanks said laughing, I glanced over at him and smirked.

"Hey I told you they're my brothers…' I was cut off by a flicker to my right. I took a step back as Aokiji attacked.

"I don't believe it. If you're really the kid why do you have a left arm and by what I can tell you do in fact have the ability to see." He stated slowly circling me.

"Now that's an easy answer" I said as disappeared from the circle appearing to the right of Shanks.

I bent down reaching inside my boot for a one of my knives. Bringing it back up I cut the belt that held my shoulder length glove in place.

"This is the answer to one of your questions." I said as I slid it off to reveal pure metal.

"As for my eyes? Well that's a bit tricky" I said my eyes caught hold of the stunned eyes of the others.

"Your arm!" My grandfather cried as he saw the metal.

"Ya and?!" I said now able to control my anger.

"That is interesting, and how were your eyes cured?" Blackbeard asked fully intrigued. I felt disgusted to be in his presence.

"My eyes are not completely healed." I said tracking the scar that went from my forehead across my face to my opposite side of my jaw. "I can see outlines in the color blue but everything else is black. I can also sense the colors so that helps when I need to describe stuff." I answered.

"Kari." My grandfather looked at me in wonder but also fear. "Where did the beautiful child that I raised go?" he asked.

I stood there studding his face till I sighed and turned slowly back to Ace's corps that was getting colder by the second.

"Grandfather I was like that because of my brothers, they are my support and I enjoy watching them grow just as much as I love watching my own children" I said I watched his eyes go wide when I mentioned my own brats. "I was always like this, you just never realized"

"OWN CHILDREN!' he cried. I smirked in response before picking up my kimono.

"Yes" I said conforming what I had said. "Twins and a little girl, 4 years apart." I made my way to the corps of my brother.

"Wait" he said "Who's the father?! Is he a Pirate?!" His face was hard as his eyes gravitated towards Shanks.

Shanks looked at me before shrugging "SEE I told you we should have gotten married" He growled. "Everyone keeps thinking I'm the kids' father" that caused a long pause before both of us started to laugh.

"Close but no cigar Garp. The brats are like their parents" Shanks said with a mischievous grin after he sobered up. "A pain in the ass"

"SHANKS IM GOING TO FUCKING CASTRATE YOU!" I yelled as he dodged the slash of energy that came from the dagger I held.

"IT'S A JOKE!" he yelled dodging yet another half-hearted attack.

Annoyed I abandoned my attack and went to stand in between the bodies of Whitebeard and Ace. Everyone's eyes were directed to me as I decided on the decision that could have ended my life.

"Kari what are you doing?" Shanks finally said after studding my movements for a while. The marines looked equally interested as I took the dagger and made a cut going up my wrist.

I looked at the red-head and smirked as I wet my fingers in my own blood.

"You're not going to… KARI DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" He cried as I drew lines along my arms to right on my heart were I drew a circle before drawing warrior lines on my cheekbones.

"Hey I'm not letting them be buried like this"

I told a deep breath and let my emotions rage free for a fraction of a second. Just enough so that a single tear would drip from my eyes onto the ground where I had stood.

"KARI NO!"

"Exura Vita" Blue light spread from me to the bodies in a large circle and whatever was in the circle was enveloped in blue light. My blood turned florescent blue as I muttered the last part to the spell. "Tears of The Phoenix" the light turned to flames as the bodies were cleaned and healed within seconds.

The light disappeared soon after.

"Kari." Shanks looked at me; royally pissed was an understatement.

"HOLY CRAP YOU HEALED THEM!" Marco was back and stood near Yasopp and the rest of the Red-haired pirates.

"Kari how did you do that?!" My grandfather asked he and all of the marines looked on in amazement.

"Ya too bad I was too late." I said as I sat down on the ground which had sprouted flowers completely ignoring my grandfather's question. "If I had been earlier in coming here I could have saved so many lives, including Whitebeard and Ace's" I said my whole body tensing in anticipation.

"KARI DAMN I HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THAT!" Shanks yelled rushing to my side.

'Ya Kari, I've been telling you so has your big oaf along with everyone one else on the ship' I heard a sleepy voice in my head say.

'Sorry Shi I have to drop connection for a bit' I thought back to him.

"Shanks, when was the last time I listened?" I said as I started to feel the after effects.

"KARI!" Shanks yelled as I collapsed onto the ground in pain.

"FUU~CK" I choked out as I felt an illusion of my stomach being punctured.

"Whats wrong?!" Marco cried. I ignored him and sure enough another wave of pain hit me as I cried out.

"KARI ONE DAY YOU ARE GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF THEASE AFTER EFFECTS!" Shanks appeared next to me bitching once again as he got me out of the fetal position.

"So what…" I gasped. "I gave them… the honor of being buried in full health…, so what if I'm feeling 5 times the pain what they felt…. I can live with that." The last wave of pain vanished as I coughed out blood for the 3rd time.

"Kari.." My grandfather looked over me in sadness and pain. "You ate a devil fruit?" he asked in fear. I winced in pain as i slowly tried to loosen my clenched muscles.  
"Yeah, that is also your guys' fault." I whispered enought for him to hear.

"Your interesting Girl!" Blackbeard said as he took a step closer to me. "How would you like to be my wife?"

"Blackbeard.." Shanks growled. I placed a hand on his arm to steady myself as I shakily got up.

"Shi. You're up" I whispered to the wind.

"What did you say?" Blackbeard said clearly puzzled.

"I said that you have to go through my husband and twin before you can even get the fraction of a chance of touching me." I stated as I looked at him in the eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he growled, I made Shanks back down once again with a light touch.

"You heard me." I said straitening my body once again and whipeing the blood from my lips.

"KARI. SHIROSAKI IS IN PRISON HE CAN'T HELP YOU!" Garp yelled clearly thinking that he was incapable of getting here.

"I am fully aware of that but as he just told me. He has awakened" I answered him as a sonic wind smashed into Blackbeard and my albino brother in a black and white prison jumpsuit back flipped into the space beside me. His usual mischievous eyes were a hard insane crimson that was ready to burst.

"Who is it?!" he whispered in his raspy insane voice. "WHO WAS THE FUCKTARD WHO STOLE MY LITTLE BROTHER'S LIFE!"

Knowing this would happen I slide my hand onto his neck and swept him with my leg. As he fell on his face I sat on his back so that he couldn't move.

"KARI LET ME UP! I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!" I rolled my eyes before positioning myself so that my hand was leaning on his shoulder's pressure point. "I'LL BUTCHER HIM! THEN SPREAD HIS BODY ALL OVER THE WORLD SO THAT HE CAN NEVER BE PUT TOGETHER! LIKE HUMTY DUMPTY~~!" His voice continued to crackle insanely. I put more pressure instantly gaining a reaction.

"AHHHHHH~ KARI FUC~~K" he whined slowly calming down.

"Anyway you take your dead we shall take ours and that will be the end." I said to the marines for they stood there speechless. "If we don't this will not just be a war that we will win. Him...' I looked towards my brother, "and Him," I turned my head towards Shanks. "Them..." I nodded towads the rest of the pirate left on the field, "And I will fight with all our strenght turning this war into a bloody massacre." I said my voice leeking seriousness.

"What cat's got your tongue?" Shiro said finally much calmer. I got off him but kept focus just in case. I watched him get up smash knuckles with Shanks then walked to our brother. He sat down and studied him in silence, our connect was filled with sadness and pain which he desperatly tried to hide.

"Well you heard the Women! Are we clear?" Shanks asked Sogoku. The fleet admiral looked between us before sighing.

"Yes, this war is over" he stated. The marines thus started to disperse but soon a different problem arose.

Hey Guys,  
So this is my first solo published fanfiction... mostly expressing my anger and sadness for Ace's death *cries*.  
Anyway i hope you like it and enjoy~

Chikarita57~ aka. Kari


	3. Chapter 2- Zen -Cook

Chapter 2- Monster or Should I Say Cook?

"FLEET ADMIRAL THE MONSTER'S OUT!" A voice yelled from inside the prison. I sighed before looking towards Shanks.

"What?!" he said as he instructed more of his and Whitebeard's men to start carrying the last of the bodies to the ship. I noticed Shiro whipping tears from his eyes before getting up.

'The ship is in the middle of the marine ships to your left' I thought to my twin.

"Got it" was his reply as a series of raging emotion flooded through me from him. I smiled softly at him; proud that he was controlling his emotions so well.

"First, Shi's taking Ace to my ship; we'll follow you." I said as I nodded to the fleet of marine ships. "And second uh what do they mean by monster?"

Shanks nodded before thinking over what I said. "You don't think they mean…" he stopped before saying the name. "He went missing almost three years ago!"

I didn't even need to conform what I meant as a large fire erupted from the entrance sending ten guys flying, and giving me my answer.

I shivered as my eyes met piercing blue.

"Shit, GARP THE MONSTER IS OUT!" Sengoku yelled as the large panda man named Kuma was sent flying past him. The person jumped down from the top of the headquarters to the level we were on.

"ZEN!" My grandfather growled as he looked upon the cloaked man. The marines shook in fright as they pointed their guns at the man.

"Kari…" Shanks looked at me like he was debating on running.

"Go, I'll catch up don't worry, I think the rest of the bodies have been picked up" I told him as I nodded to Marco and the rest of the whitebeard crew taking the last of the men. Giving me a fist pump; he and Yasopp headed to their ship.

"Take it easy!' he called before disappearing.

Taking a deep breath I looked towards the man who was known for having a fiery personality and monstrous strength. I have no doubt, or rather I know, that he could kick Shanks's butt.

I watched the man pull off his cloak revealing long silky jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Bumps plagued my skin from his gaze as he watched me. A sudden strike caused his arm to turn to ice as Aokiji attacked. He landed another hit the side as Zen didn't even bother blocking. Steam then rose from the ice as it melted away.

"HE'S GOING TO BLOW!" a Shichibukai yelled as he hid behind his pink feathers.

A whirlwind of Fire spread across from the man as his grin widened. The weaker marines ran for their lives while the stronger struggled to defend against them.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SADATED!" Sengoku yelled at him. The Fire man just looked at him before a deep chuckled rang from his lips.

"I got lucky. A boy with a straw hat tripped over the tube to what kept me under. Thus letting the sleep wear off and awake me from my almost three year slumber." His deep voice made my emotions stir and my heart beat furiously in my chest.

"Luffy…" Garp growled giving himself a face palm. Zen chucked darkly before unleashing more fire to frighten the marines.

My eyes racked over his naked chest to find a tattoo of a large panther gripping his heart. He smirked when he found my eyes rooming his body.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET BACK TO YOUR SHIP ZEN PANTHERA! YOU WILL NEVER BE IN COMMAND OF A YOUR CREW EVER AGAIN AS LONG AS THERE IS A BREATH IN MY BODY." Sengoku growled as he positioned himself to fight.

Zen's eyes widened a fraction before he held his stomach and proceeded to laugh himself sick.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING!" another Fleet Admiral yelled.

With a sigh I looked up to see the piercing eyes towering above me.

"KARI!" My grandfather yelled in fear for me. "RUN!"

"Zen." I whispered as his hands pulled my hips into him and bend down claiming my lips. He kissed me furiously pausing only to speak to the marines.

"Who the Fuck said I was captain?!" Zen growled to them after he took away my breath.

Gasping for breath I placed a hand on his plexus. He looked at me questionably unsure of what I was doing till it was too late.

"OH SHI….." I used haki to propel him into the building.

The Marines looked between us in shock once again.

"Kari?! What's the meaning of this" My Grandfather cried unable to grasped the situation. I took a deep breath before starting.

"Well you did want to know who the father of my children was.." I glanced back at the hole we created before having my back bump into his hard chest.

I looked up to see him grin.

"Ah shut up." I said as he proceeded to laugh.

"Love you too hun." His arms circled my waist until his hands came to rest on the inside my front pockets

"WAIT HE'S YOUR HUSBAND!" Garp gasped in shook along with every other marine.

"Sadly" I sighed.

"Heyy~" He whined as he looked down from his 6'7 frame.

"Anyway, you ready to go?" I asked him. He gave me another kiss before looking around.

"I thought I felt my brother around here before." He stated in confusion.

"WAIT! BROTHER?" Sengoku yelled in surprise.

"Ya Shanks? He's my older brother." He said with a smirk. The marines looked at us in complete horror as I left his embrace.

"Lets get going"

"Aye Aye Captain!' he said in mockery.

"WHAT CAPTAIN?!" my grandfather yelled.

"Yes grandfather, I'm the captain" My gaze went to Zen before pointing at him. "He's the cook."

In the complete silence that followed we disappeared from sight, only to appear in my ship.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" I called before Cain, my navigator, took control of the ship.

"Kari" I heard from his mouth right after his first set of commands made their way from his lips. "They are in your chambers"

My eyes left his sad eyes and I made my way to the door after patting his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm going to let you guys be for a bit." Zen said as we reached my chambers. I looked up into his eyes to see a sense of understanding and sadness within them.

I smoothed my hands in his hair before pulling him in for a final kiss.

"Take care of the boys" I said with a small smile. "They have missed you."

My hand hesitated to touch the handle of the door before I opened it.

I silently made my way within and closed the door.

"How did he die?" my twin asked as he sat next to my bed; Ace's corps on it. I placed a hand on his shoulder before giving it a tight squeeze.

"Protecting Luffy" I said as I brushed Ace's bangs out of his eyes.

"Fuck." Was all he said as he shot out of his spot and paced the room. "Why did he have to die Kari? Why! Why couldn't we fufill the promise to mom! Why couldn't we have protected him!"

I watched him in silence before grabbing his hand.

"Shh, it's okay Shi, we can't do anything about it. We have to just accept it." I told him as he fell onto his knees and started to cry. I knelt and held him close as he clung on to my kimono like it was the last thing he'd ever touch.

We stayed like that crying in each other's arms for a long time. That is until another small cry interrupted up. I sighed before getting off the ground and heading to the small bed on the other side of the room.

"Shh it's okay Alanna" I told my 2 year old. "Everything is going to be all right."

A knock sounded at my door right as Shiro finally got off the floor his eyes red as mine.

"Yes Cain?" I asked giving him permission to open the door.

"We will not be arriving at our destination for at least a few more days." He said coming in. I nodded before taking my little one.

"I'll let you guys be for a bit, I'm going to introduce Alanna to her daddy" I said smiling softly. With one last glance at Ace, I closed the door before going up on deck.

"Daddy! Look at this!" I watched my eldest son climb the cargo net to the top where the mast of our ship was.

"Very good Athrun but be careful not to fall!" Zen had discarded his cloak and was sitting on the ground in just a pair of low riding shorts. I smiled softly as I watched the man I loved with our children.

"He is going to fall in a few seconds" My younger son said as he watched his twin smile widely and jump around up there.

True to his word Athrun tripped on one of the ropes causing his to fall.

"Oh Shit" Zen dove forward and caught the boy right before he hit the ground.

"WOW nice catch daddy!" Athrun smiled greatly not scared on bit.

"Yes quite a catch." I said finally walking forward; Alanna looked at Zen in wonder.

His eyes went wide as he spotting the little one.

"Who's is.." he didn't need to say anything when the bright yellow eyes that she had inherited from me innocently caught his own.

I stopped when I stood in front of him and bent down to his level.

"Hey Alanna do you want to see your papa?" I asked her.

"YES!" she slurred enthusiastically. I gave her to Zen and my arms were then filled again with my boys.

"Hey Mommy!" Zero said snuggling into my chest before being pushed out of the way by his brother.

"Momma! I climbed the ropes to the top!' he said as he climbed me and sat I on my shoulders. "But I fell and daddy caught me." He grinned.

I pulled Zero back into my chest hugging him close.

"I saw that. You're lucky to have a strong daddy like him. But Athrun how many times have I told you not to push your brother" I glared at him and he knew straight away in just how much trouble he was in.

"How old is she?" I looked at Zen to see him lying on the ground with a Sleeping Alanna on his chest. Immediately I forgot about Athrun's punishment and smiled.

"Turning 3 August 23rd." I said. He cuddled her close and I could see how touched he was.

"I never get bored watching you with the kids." I said smiling once again. "Your rough exterior only folds around us."

He effortlessly got up without waking his daughter and kissed me on my nose.

"That's because I've never been this in love before." I laughed at his corniness before we heard a snicker from the on top the mass.

"EWWWWWWW~~ ZEN'S BEING CORNEY!" My wild first mate yelled notifying the whole ship.

"GET A ROOM GUYS!" one of my other mates yelled from beside her.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP KANAME! YUKI!" He blew. I giggled as the three bickered like the old days.

"HEY COOK! DO SOMETHING USEFUL AND COOK US SUPPER IM STARVING AND WE HAVE LIVED ON CAIN AND MIKU'S COOKING FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS!" I saw my old mentor walk from around the other end of the ship and smiled.

His black hair and crimson eyes would usually scare people away and that was probably why he used to be known as the most feared assassin in the world.

"Oh God I feel bad for you guys!" Zen laughed. "Fine here" He reluctantly gave me our daughter and I somehow managed to juggle all three kids.

"Thank god your back!' Tatsuya growled heading off to the crow's nest. "IM FUCKING STARVING!"

All of a sudden he got hit in the head by a hand.

"Oww" he winced as he looked down at his wife. "Oh hey Lydia!" he said giving her a peck on the cheek

"Watch your mouth before I make you watch it." She said as she left his side and came to mine. "Here let me take Alanna I bet she wants some juice.' She said.

I laughed before nodding, and her the child

"HEY BRATS I BET YOU CAN'T COME GET US!" the two women in the crow's nest yelled taunting my boys.

"OH YA LET'S SEE ABOUT THAT!" Athrun rose to the challenge jumping off my shoulder.

"Why don't you go?" I asked Zero he shook his head before also hopping off my lap.

"I'm going to go see Uncle Daimion and Aunty Miku" He said. "I need more books" he walked off.

"So what am I going to do?" I asked myself. A furry being rubbed up against my back and I smiled. "Come let's go fishing Killua" I said talking to the old grey wolf that sat next to me. "I need a stress reliever!"

He panted in agreement before heading to the railing of our ship.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hey guys~~~  
Sorry for not updating right away, i have have the next few chapters ready just need to find time to edit and stuff~. College is a mess with end of semester upon me so i hope i can get you the third chapter soon i just need to know people's opinions. Should i put a chapter on Kari's past or one on the continuation of the story line?  
Thanks for the view and favorites guys~  
K.~


	4. Chapter 3- Marine Condemnation

Chapter 3- Marine Condemnation

I held Ace in my arms as I listened to the men in front of us bicker. Shiro was kneeling beside me studying his surroundings and I could hear his muttering inside my head confirming what route would be the best to get out if things got worse.

Garp or my grandfather had no choice in the decision to bring us to this place.

"HIS FATHER IS THE GOLD ROGER HE HAS TO BE KILLED!" one man yelled at Garp. I held my baby brother closer than before not wanting them to touch him at all.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! A CHILD SHOULD BE KILLED JUST BECAUSE OF HIS BLOOD?!" Garp roared back fighting desperately for us.

"I agree with Garp" Admiral Kuzan said breaking out of his nap. "Piracy is not found in the blood of a child." He said. I immediately liked the guy who fought for the live of my brother.

"WE CAN'T TAKE THAT CHANCE! WE DO NOT NEED ANOTHER ROGER IS THIS WORLD" another man yelled.

It looked very well bad for my brother, so I chose to do something that still haunts me to this day.

"YOU KILL THE BOY AND THE TWO OLDER SIBILINGS WILL GO AFTER US." Another yelled. I looked towards Shiro and he immediately caught my eye.

"Kari! Momma told you not to do anything stupid!" he thought to me. I shook my head and placed the sleeping baby into his arms.

"She also told me to protect. No Shi?" I asked him. He looked at me sadly.

"Please don't! I can't have you go too!' he said tears spilled down his face in sadness; desperately trying to persuade me not to do what I was about to.

"Shi don't worry about me. And don't get angry. This is my choice. And I will protect you guys."

"THEN WHAT IF WE DISABLE HIM FROM MOVING, CUT OFF A FEW LIMBS AND RESTRICT HIS SENSES!" another man spoke. "This way he will still be alive but he could never set foot as a pirate!"

Garp, Kuzan, and some of the others looked horrified at this, while some seamed approving.

"NO, THE OLDER CHILDREN WILL STILL GO AFTER US IF THEY SEE THIS."

"Kari don't! I can't be separated from you. No!" Shiro's voice yelled in my head.

"Oww" I muttered a headache now coming on. "Shi you're forgetting that we are together here!' I tapped my head before slowly rising from my spot. 'We will never be separated.'

I took a deep breath before speaking to everyone.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I cried making everyone look at me. Everyone was so surprised that they became silent and wide-eyed.

"Why are you trying to punish Ace. He did nothing wrong. He didn't cause anyone's Bobo, anyone's hurt. He's a baby." I said feeling a bit more confident I spoke my mind.

"Why hurt him when I am the one who is the worst problem for you." I frowned at my sentence not liking how it ended up. Ignoring it I moved on. "I am the one who watched Daddy every time he came by. Ace doesn't know his daddy. I know him and I loved him even if he was not my Papa."

Some of the men looked at me in horror, finally getting what I was trying to say.

"I'm the one who is the big problem. I was the one who was able to travel with Daddy over the Grandline for a year. I'm the one who stopped Him and Onii-chan from fighting and Rei-chan and Phoenix from fighting too! I'm the one who is the most danger to you." My voice quieted a bit as a few tears ran down my face. "Momma always told me I was like Papa, like I was Papa's baby. Because I act just like him."

I looked up at the man in the black suit at the far end of the hall.

"If anyone should be punished it's me, because I'm the most danger to you, I'm the one who knows all Daddy's tricks" I finished. The men were speechless as they saw me speak up.

"What?! You went on Roger's ship?" one of the men asked. I nodded my head before speaking.

"Yes, daddy wouldn't let me go with him so I crawled through a hole in the ship where PAPOW comes from" I said thinking of the canons.

"YOU LIE GIRL!" one of the men who I came to realize were in charge say.

"No, she isn't." Garp said in defense. "Rouge had told me on her deathbed that Kari did in fact go onto Roger's ship and they only found out when Whitebeard kicked the barrel she was hiding in at Roger.

He let out a breath before studying my face. He recognized something then spoke words that sealed my fate.

"If you do insist on punishing one of the children, Kari would be your best choice." He grounded out. "Out of all the kids, she is the one that spent the most time with Roger, she has control over them; being the oldest. She can make sure they do not take revenge. And if you do hurt her, Ace will look at her in guilt each time he sees her; knowing full well that it was all his fault that she was hurt." I wiped tears from my eyes before looking forward at the men that where in charge of the Marines.

"If you touch my brothers I will never forgive you." I said putting as much force as I can into my gaze. All most instantly one of the soldiers by the door fell onto his face, knocked out.

I looked at him confused before the man in the black suit looked over me again in thought.

"Your men are weird." I mentioned, but I was ignored.

"Very well then, you will lose your sight and dominate arm. This way you will never be able to truly fight us if anything were to happen." He said condemning my sight and arm to death. "Take her to Imperial Dam" he told the Vice-admiral named Sengoku.

I took a breath before facing the man who was to take me to hell. My grandfather stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Be brave my child." He told me before he let me go. "I'll take care of your brothers" I nodding tears of fright rolled down my cheeks as I shook.

"Let's go brat." The man Sengoku said grabbing my hand and led me to the door.

"KARIII! DON'T GO!" Shiro yelled trying to reach me. I could see he was on the bridge of losing his cool again so I ripped my arm out of Sengoku's hand and faced my brother.

"Shiro, promise me something." I asked him, he stopped fighting his anger slowly disappearing. "Don't get mad till I get back!"

His small head nodded before whimpering and clutching our brother close.

"Protect Ace and I will come back no?" I turned back towards the door, my back straight.

And despite my knees shaking and the feeling like I was going to be sick I didn't look back as I walked out the door with no one holding me.

'I love you Shi' I thought as I was led to the port, and eventually onto a ship.

~Thank you~  
Hey Guys~  
Hope you're having an amazing day. Here is another chapter, took me a long time to decide on where to go next, continue directly onto burying Ace or to give back ground information on Kari.  
Thank you once agin to those who favorited and followed my story. And thank you my unknown reviewer. (Your awesome as well ;))  
I will only answering your first question since your second will be coming later on.  
Kari and Shiro Left when they were 17 and have been on the sea for about 7 years now, and now they are 24.  
Anyways **_I do not own One Piece just my__ characters_ **_  
_Have an amazing day  
K.


End file.
